Hunger Games: PJO Style
by Peace Love Owls
Summary: When the PJO characters and two others are thrown into the arena,what will happen? Written in my O.C.'s, Olivia, point of view. Rated T because of paranoia and Olivia's sailor's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here's the first chapter to Hunger Games: PJO Style! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Olivia.  
**

* * *

Olivia's POV

Where am I? Wait am I at the reaping from the Hunger Games? Okay it would help to know what District I'm in.

I look and see a huge sign saying District 3. Great I'm in the technology district. Oh boy I hope I'm not going to fight. But with my luck I am. Great, well be prepared. You're Pluto's daughter. Wait are the gods in here? I guess I'll find out.

I tuned out the speech about how Panem came to be. I mean who cares. I'm worried about if I'm being thrown into the arena. But apparently District Three has had two victors, both alive. Jeez this place hasn't done well.

A man walks onto the stage. It looks like, Mercury? Well he did invent technology. And the mayor did say his name was Mercury.

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come to select two tributes for the 18th Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

He totally stole that from Effie in the movie AND the book. Wait it's the 18th Hunger Games? Wow and I thought it was 74th. Well 18 is my favorite number but that's just irony.

"Ladies first." Really Mercury? Can't you be original?

Mercury shuffles through the ball full of little slips. I wonder how many times I'm in there. Well I'm thirteen so it's twice right there. But maybe I took tesserae? Well there's a possibility.

"Olivia Collins."

Oh no I'm chosen. Okay stand straight and tall, shoulders back, and look brave. Walk, one, two, and three. Before I know it, I'm onstage next to Mercury. I hope I'm not showing nervousness or fear. Remember you're Roman and Romans are strong and brave.

"Any volunteers?" I know no one is going to volunteer for me.

"Now for the boys."

I scan the crowd, looking for a familiar face. I see a lot of kids, probably from my own imagination. Then I spot that irritating son of Mercury. What's his name again? I know he has a brother but his brother's not here.

"Connor Stoll."

That's his name! Great I learned his name and now I have to kill him. That's nice. I wonder if he remembers me. I mean you have to remember the person who chased you after painting their cabin pink.

The Treaty of Treason is being read and I start to wonder about who are the other tributes.

Connor and I shake hands. I can feel the coldness between us. Like we know one of us is going to kill the other.

We are ushered into the Justice Building and I sit on the couch. I'm surprised to see a girl with black hair come up to me.

"Olivia, here wear this as your token. If you live, you can keep it."

The girl hands me an anklet. It's silver and has black gems on it. Kind of like the anklet I wear to keep my powers from draining. Wait where is my anklet? Well I guess this is a substitute.

"Thank you, uh..."

"Crystal."

"Crystal, nice name. Thanks."

"Good luck. And you're welcome."

The Peacekeepers lead her away. I'm left standing there watching for people. Apparently I have no other friends in this district so I'm led to the train to get to the Capitol.

I take a nice long hot shower before Mercury comes to take me to dinner.

At dinner, there is a large array of meat. Steaks, chicken, and bacon are piled on silver plates. Soups that smells amazing. Some of it I didn't know what it was.

After dinner, we were forced to watch the readings to take a look at the competition. I remember the escorts and the tributes well.

Venus, Piper, and Mitchell for District 1.

Vulcan, Nyssa, and Jake Mason for 2.

Mercury, Connor, and I from 3.

Neptune, Julie, and Percy from 4.

Juno, Thalia, and Jason from 5.

Mars, Hazel, and Nico from 6.

Diana, Reyna, and Will from 7.

Proserpina, Annabeth, and Octavian from 8

Ceres, Lou Ellen, and Travis, Connor's brother, from 9.

Apollo, Gwen, and Frank from 10.

Bacchus, Katie, and Dakota from 11.

Hestia, Kayla, and Leo from 12.

I put my head into my hands. Oh no! I have to kill these people. Some of them are my cousins or my siblings. Hazel would kick my_ podex_ in the Underworld if I killed her. Nico would send me to the Fields of Punishment if I killed him. I know he's going to get a job as a judge of the dead.

And when Travis was reaped, I looked at Connor's face for a reaction. Nothing, it was all full of tension. No recognition was to be seen. I wonder if everyone's like that.

Maybe I won't have to kill them. Maybe the odd will be in my favor. But I'm a child of Pluto, my favor is never good.

* * *

**Well that's the very first chapter. I'm trying really hard not to use the book for everything. But I will do it! So love you guys and see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is here! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Olivia.**

* * *

Olivia's POV

Ahh we're at the Capitol! I'm freaking out! Now I have to meet my designer and they have to redo me. Ahh!

I'm put onto the table and the prep team is getting to work on me. I am being waxed and it hurts like Hades! Every single hair is being extracted from me. I gritted my teeth and prepared for the last pull. Then my hair is being styled into a French braid bun. My nails are being cut and I smell like mint. Finally I'm finished with all of that and I meet my stylist.

My stylist has gold tattoos and ocean colored skin. Apparently his name was Alvin. What a plain name for an odd man.

After a lot of work, I'm put into this costume full of electric things. Discs are placed into my hair. I'm dressed with a dress that has wires wrapped around me and sends shocks out every few seconds. I may kill someone if I kept it up.

I'm placed into the chariot with Connor. He's dressed like me except a headpiece with discs in it and not in his hair.

"I may kill someone if this thing shocks someone." I say to Connor.

Connor agrees and we watch as the first chariot pulls out with Piper and Mitchell in it. They're wearing clothes that are covered in gems.

The second chariot has Nyssa and Jake in armor.

Then it's us. I look straight ahead while everyone cheered. They all will cheer when I die so why wave to them?

After us, as I saw later on the TV, Julie and Percy were wearing some interesting fishnets.

Thalia and Jason had lightning shooting off their clothes.

Hazel and Nico had smoke colored clothes, like from cars.

Reyna and Will were trees.

Annabeth and Octavian were dressed in regular clothes.

Lou Ellen and Travis were wheat.

Gwen and Frank were cows.

Katie and Dakota was some sort of flowers.

Kayla and Leo looked like coal.

Actually after Hazel's and Nico's costumes, everyone seemed to be dull. Especially Leo's and Kayla's. Is coal the only thing that popped out in their stylists' minds?

Well I know who the first person on my kill list is already.

Leo Valdez, District 12.

* * *

**Well it's okay. I will put up a link for the French braid bun if anyone wants. So please review and I'll put up chapter 3 A.S.A.P. I possibly would like some reviews. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So this is the third chapter. And to Confused, I know Connor is a son of Mercury. Olivia is a daughter of Pluto. **

**Disclaimer: I own Olivia.**

* * *

You know the scary thing is when you figure out that Uncle Zeus is the president of Panem.

When I found out, I almost fainted. Great, my uncle is sending me into the arena to die. That makes such a great family reunion. 'Hey Uncle Zeus, I know you're about to send me to my death but I want to say I love you!' The dysfunctions in this family would blow your mind.

So now I'm in the training center, pretending to listen to the trainer. I'm looking at all the stations and am tempted to try out the snares and edible plants. I made a schedule of what I'm going to do.

Day 1:

Snares

Edible Plants

Lunch

Bow and arrows

Rope climbing

Day 2:

Gauntlet

Fire making

Lunch

Hammock making

Sword fighting

Day 3:

Spears

Knives

Lunch

Shelters

Hand to Hand Combat

I head over to the snares and learn how to set up one that pulls up the enemy. This would be helpful to catch the enemy before you kill them.

The Careers are practicing their knife throwing. I don't mind knives but swords are my forte. That's why I'm showing my skills in the Gamemakers day.

Edible plants aren't my forte but it's fairly simple. I just have to remember that all grasses and dandelions are edible. That should be good. I can live off that, possibly.

People are messing up left and right. Leo accidentally set a trap on himself. I could kill him easily. Kayla accidentally started a fire which is ironic. Jason managed to almost electrocute Thalia. What talent we all have!

When I sit down at lunch, I see all of the Careers grouped together. How predictable. It's probably tradition.

I look at my stew and try to not eat quickly. I wouldn't want to see that stew again at the Training Center. That wouldn't be good for the Gamemakers.

Apparently I still can't use bow and arrows. Well I'm better than Percy. He still can't hit the target. I can sort of hit the target. With my luck, there wouldn't be bows and arrows.

I grip the rope as tight as I can and start to pull myself up it slowly. Good thing I have some upper-arm strength. That would be embarrassing if I didn't. I'm a half-blood for crying out loud! I burned myself while trying to climb the climbing lava wall but I got out in one piece. Thankfully, I think someone has killed themselves while trying to climb it.

I feel a stabbing pain that brings me back to reality. I'm halfway up the rope and apparently I pulled something in my shoulder. I ignore the pain and continued climbing the rope to get to the top.

I hope that the Gamemakers are happy. I look over at them and see a good look at one. I almost fall off the rope.

It's dad, Lord Pluto, king of the underworld.

* * *

**Oh my gods! Our English class is doing a study on the Hunger Games! Just wanted to say that. Okay so may the odds be ever in your favor and I'll see you guys later!**

**PEACE LOVE OWLS OUT! PEACE!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey fourth chapter here.**

**Disclaimer: I own Olivia.**

* * *

The gauntlet is harder than it looks. I gasp as I get hit with another foam stick. Remember: Focus and you won't get hit. I jump to the next step and duck as a trainer tries to hit me. I hope the arena isn't this hard.

Fire making is simpler than it looks. Terrible thing that I'm afraid of fire. But I gather up my courage and the rest of my dignity and learn how to start a fire using different materials.

That turns out badly as I almost burn the whole center by leaving the fire unattended. Oops.

Lunch is as usual but after talking with my mentor, Cordera, I decided to find some allies. Allies can be useful. I go over to Annabeth and Hazel, who are eating at a small table.

"Hello, I'm Olivia Collins. District Three. And who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase. District Eight."

"Hazel Levesque, District Six."

"Glad to meet you, may I sit here?"

Hazel nodded slowly, like she wasn't sure. I don't blame her, I could kill her in the arena.

"So what do you think about the other tributes?" I ask them, unsure about the answer.

"Well what do you mean-looks or talent?" Well Annabeth is still the same.

"Both."

"District Ten boy is pretty strong. Seems like a good ally." Hazel says. Wow Hazel is completely different.

"What about me, do I seem like a good ally?"

"You seem fast. Kind of useless with bows but probably better with some other weapon. Your snares and traps are good. And you're sort of smart."

"Well that's good, right?"

"You don't seem useless like some of the others. Annabeth?"

"Hazel and I would like you as an ally. You could help us."

"Okay I'll be your ally on one condition, I kill Leo Valdez, District Twelve."

"Sure, we accept your request."

Hammock making is pretty simple. It's just tying rope together. Easy and neat. Hazel gave up on the job after a while and went to ask Frank if he could ally with us. Annabeth had of course a knack for it.

Sword fighting was easy. I had applied my skills from Camp into the sparring that I had with the trainer. That trainer never saw it coming.

I fall onto my bed after I finish for the day. I pick up the remote that laid on my table. I put on Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and fall asleep listening to it. How serene.

* * *

**I got a Mockingjay necklace. Bye! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Short but oh well. I'm exhausted.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Olivia.**

* * *

I aim the spear at the dummy and almost hit Piper. She does not look too happy. Great it's the last day of training and I have a Career on my tail. If you have one Career in your tail, the whole pack is on your tale.

Knives are easier than spears. I hit the target's edge with a knife. Throwing isn't like fighting. It's harder to aim. Fighting, it's like using a shorter sword. Throwing has to take some practice.

I eat lunch with Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth. We try to talk out battle strategies but we're all nervous. The Careers are looking at us like prey. Scary. I mean being looked on as prey or food would be a terrible experience.

Shelters are simple to make. Just stack sticks against a tree then there you go. A nice shelter in the woods. Practical, easy, and complete. The three things in life.

Hand to Hand Combat was great. I wrestled with the trainer and tried to pin him down every way. I guess Camp has some good things to teach us.

As I crawl into bed, I realize that I have interviews coming up. Oh no, I have to prepare for that. Camp has never taught us how to walk and act friendly. It doesn't help when you're fighting monsters.

Di Immortales.

* * *

**Love you guys! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Wanted to get this updated since I didn't over the weekend. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan or Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I'm freakin' nervous here!

I'm sitting in the dining room, waiting for my turn for the Gamemakers. I'm mentally preparing myself for this. Okay so I'm using swords to show off. Hopefully I can pull this off. Luckily I don't have to wait very long.

As Piper goes in, I get up and walk toward Annabeth and Frank, who are concentrating on a chess game. Hazel is watching over Frank's shoulder. I huddle down with them.

"Okay guys, this maybe the last time we'll talk before we go into the arena. We have to find a good strategy for us to survive."

"Well I thought of one." The ever so smart Athenian said.

"What is it?"

"We grab something and run toward the northwest. That should be good so we can stop and find some water."

"Okay that sounds good."

"I have something to add to Annabeth's plan. Hazel will follow me and you will follow Annabeth."

"Can I join this alliance?" The voice of my favorite person.

"Hello Nico."

"So can I?"

"Hmm you could be valuable to us. Sure."

"Great so who am I following?"

"Frank and Hazel."

"Olivia Collins."

"Bye guys, see you in the arena."

I walk down the hallway and into the training room. The Gamemakers are standing there watching me. I pick up a sword and started to decapitate the dummies' heads. Heads were flying everywhere.

I swing my sword and get a large part of the shoulder as well as the head when the Gamemakers told me I could leave. I put the sword up and curtsied to the Gamemakers. Father looked pleased.

I walk back to what I call the living area. Mercury was standing and waiting for me.

"Olivia, dear. Why don't you go to your room and wait until dinner?"

I nodded my head and walked to my room the walk back down when I see him leave. Mercury sort of scares me. Seems too happy-go-lucky. I watch the city out the window. I wish there was something to do. I wouldn't mind reading for crying out loud! Jeez this place even makes your dyslexia overlooked.

I linger over some cards on the table. I wonder why they're here. Oh well it's something for my hands to do. I pick them up and started to shuffle them while walking in circles.

'Okay so tomorrow I have to spend 4 hours with Mercury and 4 hours with Cordera. I hope Cordera's last. I rather have Mercury first and get it over with. Rather the freak than the sane.'

Connor comes into the 'living room' and sits down on the couch. I keep walking in circles and shuffling until I get dizzy and I have to sit.

"Hey do you want to play?" Connor asks, pointing to the cards I held.

"Oh you mean cards? Okay?"

"Have you ever played Speed?"

"Of course, who hasn't?"

"Really? Cause you're a Coho and everything."

"A Coho?"

"Community House orphan, that's what we call you all."

A Coho. That's what I am.

"Oh I observed people playing Speed."

"Sure."

Connor and I played Speed until Mercury calls us for dinner. I'm given a beef stew as I sit down at the table. Yum. Bread too. Camp never has this. It's usually nymph stuff. Barbecue and whatnot.

After dinner, we watch as the training scores come on. I sip the odd blue drink. It tastes like coconuts.

Piper-8

Mitchell-3

Nyssa- 8

Jake-9

Olivia-7

Connor-5

Julie-8

Percy-9

Thalia-8

Jason-7

Hazel-7

Nico-7

Reyna-7

Will-6

Annabeth- 8

Octavian-5

Lou Ellen-5

Travis-5

Gwen-5

Frank-9

Katie-6

Dakota-4

Kayla-3

Leo-7

"I'm surprised a Career got a 3." Mercury says.

"Congrats on getting a 7, Olivia!" Cordera says.

"Good job Connor. A 5 is really good." his mentor says.

I sit there. A lot of people got a seven. Wow. I have a lot of competition and most of them are my family!

* * *

**Hey this is really long! I'm proud! Okay so love you guys and if you want a really good Hunger Games story, check out Vyrazhi. I recently participated in one of her Submit Your Own Tribute stories. Check it out! She's in my favorites! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know a lot of people have questions. I kind of expected it. So what I will explain is that there is a twist at the end and that Olivia is the only one who remembers Camp Half-Blood.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Olivia.**

* * *

Tomorrow is interview day. Great.

Mercury wakes me up and I stomp down to eat breakfast. Cordera is already there, waiting to discuss today's schedule. I'm to go with Mercury to learn proper behavior. Then Cordera is going to help me find an angle to work with.

"Okay dear now sit up straight. Head held high. Lower now. Okay like this." Mercury said, putting my head in place for me. I growled at him.

"Perfect, now why the scowl? Let's smile." He flashed me a huge smile.

I scowled even more.

"Okay now smile. Act pleasant."

'Okay the quicker I do this than the quicker I can get it I over with.' I smiled my most appealing smile.

"Beautiful! Now cross your legs. Not at the knees! At the ankles, dear."

"Urgh! I can't do this! I'm going to die anyway so why bother?"

"Well there's a chance that you'll win and bring honor and glory to your district."

"You all are idiots! Do you know what it's like there? We're poor! Most if us barely have any food! Some go to work in the dark and don't come home until the dead of night! They never see the sun! They're starving while you are puking up your half-digested food to eat more! I hate you all!"

Woah. Where did I get all of that?

"Olivia calm down. Now just do what I say. Sit down and sit up straight."

We went over that for the next four hours. I was prepared to stab myself. After getting a bite to eat, I went with Cordera to discuss an angle.

"Olivia, I'm going to ask some questions and you're going to answer them. First, what is your home like?"

I sigh and answer the questions trying hard to keep them a sentence long. After a while, Cordera stops.

"Okay Olivia, you have to give a little personal information. You're a stick by what you're answering. Now make them longer. Try acting sweet."

"Sounds great Cordera." Cordera started on a whole new round of questions.

"Olivia Collins!"

I walk on stage, wearing a silver dress and silver heels. The dress was to my knees so I didn't have to worry about it. My hair was slightly curled and hung freely around my face. My interviewer, Julius Kingsley, sat in a black chair, wearing all orange.

"Hello Olivia, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, Julius, and I must say you look great today."

"Well thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Well thank you. Alvin is such a talented designer. Doesn't this dress look like the color of wire?"

"Yes, it does. Now what do you like about the Capitol?"

"Well Julius, I love all the kind people here. They're much more friendly than the wires and cables I work with."

"Ha ha, is that so? Now what about your score, a seven. You must have some skills."

"Well I don't like to brag, Julius. Bragging hasn't ever been my skill. But I would like to say that my opponents need to watch out for me. But they probably can't catch me. I'm faster and stronger than I look." I smirked.

"Well I wouldn't overlook you, Olivia. So what about your time here?"

"Everything here is amazing. The food, the music, the people are all inspirational. I always loved music even though I can't sing."

"Well the sound is always pleasing. So what does it mean to you to win the Hunger Games?"

"Well I don't have much back home as I was a Community orphan but I want to bring honor and glory to District Three."

" Is that so? Well I hope you do well in the arena. That's all for Olivia, folks. Say goodbye Olivia."

"Goodbye you all and I'll see you in the arena!"

'Tomorrow. Oh gods it's tomorrow.' I think as Connor starts his interview. I have to kill all these people tomorrow.

Di immortals.

* * *

**Okay so next is the arena. Also should I start a blog? I'm thinking about it. Also, I have a FictionPress account under the same name! So check me out over there. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The arena is here! And so starts the fun!**

**Disclaimer: I own Olivia.**

* * *

Oh my gods, the day's here.

I'm told that I was to grab something and go. Kill if necessary. If not, keep running. I tried to keep this all straight but I was in a whirlwind of emotions. I felt nervous, scared, and excited at the same time. I hope it didn't show on my face. I hate showing and telling my emotions. It makes me feel vulnerable.

I feel a pain rush through me. I guess the tracker has been put into me. Alvin is putting me into a black jacket which was water proof and kept heat in. Nice leather boots cover my feet. Well at least my anklet can't be lost.

I hug and thank Alvin for all that he's done for me and tell him to thank Cordera and Mercury for me. Who knows when I'll ever see them again.

The platform lifts me up to the arena. I look around and see it's a forest. The golden Cornucopia is sitting right there. There's a huge black backpack that could be full of things inside. I look to my left and see Frank. The right of me is where Connor stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 18th Hunger Games begin!" says the announcer which I never bothered to learn his name.

60 seconds to wait. Okay grab that backpack next to me. It looks big enough for a small sword or a bunch of knives and survival supplies. I hope that's what's in there. Look a sword that's laying ten feet away from me more toward Frank. I'll grab that and the backpack and run northeast like Annabeth said. The gong rings out and I run and grab the backpack. I strap it on and run toward the sword. I pick it up and someone else tries to take it from me. I think it was Kayla. I knock it from her hands and probably give her a bad wound.

I run away from everything toward Annabeth. Suddenly Annabeth is out of my sight and I'm running alone. I still hear the awful screams ringing through the woods. I guess the Bloodbath is still going on.

I crash into a tree and stumble backwards, confused. I shake my head and start to climb the tree. I guess the plan is slightly delayed. I open my backpack and find a huge water bottle, a blanket, and a belt inside. I open the bottle and find it empty. Why can't they fill it up? I guess I'll find some water later. Take a nap first then find the others and water. I tuck the sword into the backpack and put the water bottle back in. I wrap myself up in the blanket and belt myself in the tree. As I get comfortable, I hear the anthem play.

There's a space in the tree perfect enough to see the faces in the sky. I see Connor's face in the sky and I feel sad. Not because we had a tight bond but because we were tributes for District Three together. I will win this for him and all the others who die. I kiss my right middle and pointer finger and pointed to Connor's picture. Then Octavian's picture shows up followed by Lou Ellen, Gwen, Dakota, and Kayla.

Oh no. Gwen and Dakota are dead. They were friends of Hazel's and mine. They were Romans. True Romans. Brave, courageous, and true to their kind. I feel a tear coming up and I try to push them back. I still have to keep my appearance on camera. I have to have sponsors. I watch as the anthem ends and the sky goes dark.

"Water?" I whisper, hoping that Cordera would get the message.

I waited and waited but no water came. Maybe I was near some? That or she thinks I'm not being brave enough. I think it's the first option. I'll look in the morning. Right now I'm tired. I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Okay so six dead. And before you get mad at me, I have thought out all these characters' fates. So don't get mad at me when your favorite character dies. Oh the fun I'll have. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here's the next chapter! And guys I have another parody of the Hunger Games called the Dodgeball Games. :) It's about my classmates and I playing dodgeball. Second chapter is going to be posted probably be tomorrow or Thursday. Who knows. And do any of you have KIK Messenger? I have one so PM me your usernames and I'll try to talk to you about anything!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I wake up with my back sore and Annabeth staring right at me. I almost fall out of the tree. Which was great that I belted myself in.

"Annabeth, don't scare me like that. I'm skittish." I hissed at her.

"Well I'm sorry. It took forever to find you. You ran faster than me and District 11 knocked me over."

"Dakota?"

"Yeah him. I had to stab him though. So nice sword."

"So where's Frank, Hazel, and Nico?"

"I couldn't find them. You were the first one I found."

"Promising. Glad it was you that found me and not a Career. Can you get off my legs?"

"Sorry." Annabeth jumps, grabs the branch above me, and pulls herself onto the branch while I unbelt myself and put away my things.

"Have you found any water yet?"

"There's a river circling this place. A huge lake lies west, a river straight, and some more over east. The Careers made their hideout lies straight. So we have to move west. "

"Good to know Annabeth."

"Come on let's go. Through the trees."

Annabeth swings from branch to branch like a monkey. I follow reluctantly behind. I hate heights but how am I supposed to survive

these Games without doing this? Questions, questions. I follow Annabeth for hours until I hear a noise.

"Annabeth, stop. I hear something."

Annabeth paused and listened. There were people below us. I look down and see a little of red through the trees. I think it's someone's jacket.

"Let's find those little tributes and kill them!"

"Who's that?" Annabeth whispered.

"Nyssa, District Two."

"Nyssa, we've been looking for an hour now and found no one. Can't we take a break?"

"No Mitchell, we can't. If you want to win these Games then you have to get used to this. This isn't the Capitol! This is the arena. Now let's move it. We can come back here tonight. So Percy and Julie can stand guard and watch our supplies."

The others agreed and left Percy and Julie standing there with two knives.

"Well this is great, now we can't find them. We have to stay here." hissed Annabeth.

"Well make yourself comfortable."

I climbed up the tree until I reached a wide place were the arms of the tree started. It was actually big enough for two small people to lie down.

"Annabeth, come see this." I whispered.

She clambered up the tree to were I was.

"This will have to do I guess."

"I guess? This is perfect."

I laid down the blanket and fell asleep, letting Annabeth take the first watch.

* * *

**Well what a predicament! So remember check out Dodgeball Games and PM me your KIK usernames!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I finally am getting this posted. Summer started Thursday but I didn't want to post anything because I was an emotional wreck. My favorite teacher is leaving so I felt miserable. Anyway here ya guys go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"What the -Mitchell what did you do?"

"N-nothing it just kind of fell over?"

"Nyssa calm down. Mitchell didn't mean to make the supplies pile fall over."

I open my eyes and see Annabeth holding some food and water bottles. I suppose that she had tipped the pile over.

"Nyssa, what are you doing? Wait-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

I heard the sick sounds of a person choking and then the cannon. Well another tribute down.

"Let's move guys!"

I hear the Careers pack up and leave. I cautiously leaned through the trees and landed on my feet. Annabeth landed next to me. I look and see Mitchell laying there with a long red stab in his chest.

"We better leave. They could come back soon." Annabeth advised. I know that Annabeth is mostly right and left Mitchell right there.

We traveled father into the woods. Branches occasionally were tangled in my hair.

"I think I see Hazel!" Annabeth shouted after a few hours.

We reached a clearing a few minutes later. Hazel saw us and looked relieved. She held her knife in defense.

"Good it's you two. I thought one of you were dead after the cannon shot this morning."

"No District 2 girl, Nyssa, killed District 1 boy, Mitchell, after Annabeth knocked over their supplies."

"I did pick up some supplies though."

"Impressive, Annabeth, I knew I was doing something right when I allied with you!" Hazel hi-fived her.

"So where's Frank and Nico?"

"Oh they're in the hideout."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Well Nico is currently sporting a long mark from a cut on his leg. It's not deep though."

"Let me see it."

Hazel led us to a hidden cave near a huge lake. A five foot drop led us to a underground passage where Nico was currently moaning while Frank was trying to bandage his freely bleeding wound. I shoved my backpack on the pile and went to see Nico's leg.

"Hey guys, you two okay?" Frank asked.

"Yeah now how is he?" Annabeth asked, shrugging her backpack off her back.

"He's getting steadily worse. I've been changing them periodically."

Annabeth looked through the supplies and threw some stuff into two backpacks of the five packs sitting there.

"Olivia, you and Hazel go find some of these kind of leaves. I found some near where the Careers were. Take these backpacks with you."

We shoved on the backpacks and started out of the cave.

"How long had you guys traveled when you found me?"

"A few hours, we left this morning."

"Well it's noonish so we have a while to go. Probably not a good idea to leave tonight. Let's start moving."

I held onto my sword and started to follow Hazel.

"Do you have any water?"

"Yeah Annabeth threw some full water bottles into the pack, why?"

"I haven't drunk anything since before the Games."

"Why?"

"I've learned to make my body become use to not drinking water but I sometimes need water."

This was true. I've actually never drank a lot of water. Maybe because I had that fear of water. I've never asked.

"Okay drink something and let's keep moving."

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Here's this chapter. Let's review shall we?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I finally finished this! On another note I got a Twitter. It's peaceloveowls18 On another note, check out my story, Questions for PJO/HOO characters. Well here's chapter 11. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

*BOOM*

"Why do we wake up like this every morning?" Hazel asked clearly irritated.

I shrugged and moved on to collect some more leaves.

"I wonder if it was any of the others. I imagine Frank would have killed them with his bow and arrow."

"I guess so unless it's Nico who's dead." I say slowly.

"I hope not. We may need him. Okay we have enough leaves, let's move."

Hazel took the lead as I followed behind her. More branches scratched my face. I felt blood running down my face. I coughed and wiped away the blood. At noon we stopped for a little rest.

"Hey here's a bandage. Wipe your face." Hazel said, handing over a bandage.

"Thanks, Hazel. I needed that." I wiped off the blood and wrapped the now dirty bandage around my wrist to clean later.

"Let's keep going, if we want to get back before the sun goes down. Annabeth would need to work in the sun."

"Then we have two more hours to go."

More tree climbing and branch cuts came during the next two hours. Finally we arrived at our hideout.

Hazel whistled and cocked her head to listen for a response. We heard a response whistle coming from the opening.

"That's Frank, we can go in."

We hopped into the cave and found Annabeth kneeling over Nico, applying bandages on his leg. Frank stood over with a jug of water.

"Hey guys, here's the leaves." Hazel said, shrugging off the backpack that contained the leaves.

"Thankfully you guys came back. If you had come sooner, Nico may have been dead."

Nico whimpered as Annabeth said that.

"Oh I didn't mean that you are going to die now. They're back so we can heal you."

"Annabeth just put the leaves on. Hurry." Nico pleaded, his face going pale.

"Olivia chew the leaves. Hazel get water."

I took a handful of leaves. "Are these safe?"

"Of course they're safe, I chewed them."

"Whatever you say…"

I shoved the leaves in my mouth. They tasted like paper. Bland disgusting paper. After a while, I spit the leaves into a bowl.

"Nicely chewed, now help me apply it to Nico's leg."

We spent the rest of the day chewing and rubbing Nico's leg. Finally Nico's wound was healed.

"Okay let's rest. We may need it."

"Look the District 7 boy's dead."

"Will?" I looked outside and saw Will's face peering down at the cave.

"Let's rest for the night. I'll stand guard tonight." Nico volunteered.

"I'll guard too. Well wake one of you when we get tired."

I laid down in the corner while Frank and Hazel slept near each other. I closed my eyes as drowsiness drew over me.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 11. You all can tweet me if ya want. Love ya guys. **


End file.
